


Are we really helpful?

by KZeeLegacy



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZeeLegacy/pseuds/KZeeLegacy
Summary: K-Lin starts thinking about how useful Hunters are to a fireteam and confides in Cayde-6





	Are we really helpful?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in 2017, only getting around to posting it now on here.  
> Very very short fic!

"Hey K --"  
Cayde halted to a sudden stop when something flew past him, inches from his head and embedded itself in the door frame he had just walked through. He slowly turned and looked at the knife that stuck out of the frame and then back to the person who threw it. She stood leaning against a counter top with her eyes closed and her head bowed. Cayde pulled the knife from the frame and carefully approach her. When he neared she looked up at him with an irritated look. That irritation faded a bit when she realized who was approaching her. "Sorry, thought you were someone else..."  
"So the knife wasn't intended for me?"  
"Not really." She muttered.

Cayde waited for her to explain but she remained quiet. 'This ain't good...' Cayde thought as he joined her at the counter. "You wanna talk about it?" He asked. She was silent for a few moment and Cayde was about to start guessing when she sighed. "Its Cameron... She... We had a disagreement." He waited for her to continue. She was silent for another moment. "She doesn't get it, she doesn't know how hard it is, but because she's a Warlock she thinks that she knows everything!"  
"She doesn't know how hard what is?"  
"How hard it is being a Hunter! Cameron thinks we have it easy! But we don't! We can't summon healing rifts or put down barriers! Hunters have to work so much harder to survive in fights, we have to be so much more careful... And..." She trailed off and another moment passed. "I've overheard people asking other Guardians what good a Hunter is in a fight, like 'how and what do we contribute?' and its never occurred to me, I've never asked the question myself, but now?" Tears stung her eyes,

'What do we contribute? How much do we help? Are we actually useful in a fight? Are we really needed?' She stared at Cayde, waiting for him to giver her the answer. He didn't blame her, he was the Hunter Vanguard after all, Hunters came to him for answers'. "I can't tell you, after all my years, how many times I've asked myself that question and honestly, I still don't fully know the answer, but over the years I have come to notice that we can do things Warlocks and Titans can't do. Physically and mentally."  
'We can get to places they can't, physically do things they can only dream of. Yeah, they have barriers and healing rifts, but that can lead to them getting over confident and dying quicker in most cases. While with us, we have learned how to work around our problems, how to survive without brute strength and magic. We can get the job done when our entire fireteam is down, or we can rez them and get out before dying.' 

She was quiet. "K-Lin..." Cayde moved in front of her and cupped her face in his hands. "They will never understand just how hard it is, there are rare cases yes, but that's not the point right now. Only Hunters will ever truly know how it is, and that's why we can confide in each other, we all share a common question." K-Lin softly nodded her head. Cayde pulled her into a hug, "You'll never be useless and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." 

"Thanks for being here for me..." She mumbled into his chest. "Well I don't really have a choice do I?" She glared up at him. "I'm kidding! I'm Kidd—" She pulled out and punched his arm. "Ow!" He wined, rubbing his arm. "I probably deserved that?" K-Lin smiled. "C'mon lets go." He said leading her out of the room. 

After getting Ramen, they went to their secret spot high atop the Tower. Cayde mentioned how he would like to see a Warlock or Titan try get up here, and the idea made K-Lin laugh. They could see the entire city from up here with The Traveler peacefully floating above it. They watched the sun set and stayed well after. K-Lin sat on the edge, and even though she's seen it a million times, she still marveled at how beautiful the city was after dark. Cayde moved in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as if to make sure that she won't fall away from him. She leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder. He re-positioned one of his arms behind himself so that he could lean on it and softly placed his chin on her head. K-Lin smiled and closed her eyes. Ever so softly she heard Cayde mumble how much he loved her.


End file.
